LETTERS FROM A
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: These are just a short letter from "A" as she stalks the Pretty Little Liars. The last few chapters  only chapter twenty-five  contain SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

LETTERS FROM "A"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard. I do not own them.

Author's Note: This is just a short letter from "A."

Time: Pretty Little Liars

Genre: Drama and Mystery

Date Finished: September 28, 2010

Rating: PG

Did you think I forgot about you, girls?

Did you think I quit watching you?

Well, guess what? I'll back. I have short problem with my cell phone, but now I'm back for good.

I love watching you squirm when I text you you're most awful secrets. I love how you fault all the wrong people. I love how you lie to everyone and no one expects it from you. After all you are such "good girls" who "always do the right thing." Isn't that what people think of you? Well, I know what you are, you're just a bunch of pretty little liars.

I do have to gave you credit. You are such good little liars. In fact, many people don't suspect that you do have an awful secret. Sigh.

But, I know some who know you are lying. Don't you just love that I bring you nothing but good news? To make things even better, I'm not going to tell you.

Liar, liar pants on fire.

Ever here of that?

Oh, wait you were too busy lying to the world to know that.

Oh, you look speechless. What's the matter cat got your tongue? The cat didn't seem to have your tongue when you where lying to the police.

Meanwhile, you've all been busy.

Aria, love your little affair. By the way, he's cute. It's almost too bad that he's your teacher. It's so nice to see that you found someone who likes you. Are you sure he does? Anyway, I always knew you had it in you.

Spencer, you little boyfriend stealer. What number is this? I've seemed to have lost track. I thought that the bet was off. Your sister doesn't suspect you at all. Wow, you must be good. I always heard that little sisters were the ones you had to watch.

Emily, glad you've moved on. I'm so glad you've found someone else. I wonder what your boyfriend will say when he finds out that you left him for another girl? I can't wait. Wow, you look sick. I guess you haven't thought about that...

And don't worry Hanna, I didn't forget about you, you little thief. At least you stole something cute. It'll be so funny when you get caught. I know, I'll bring a camera and film it so we can watch it together. I am glad to see that you have solved that little (cough, cough) weight issue. You actually look hot, but not as hot as me.

Well, I'm so glad we could have this chat. I can't wait to see what stupid things you do next. Just remember to keep it good. After all I'll be watching.

I love you my pretty little liars. Don't forget to lie and cheat. I shouldn't have to remind you to do that, it's what you do best.

And next time, I'll text you sooner. I promise. Unlike you, I don't lie.

Don't forget, I'll be watching you.

~A~

P.S: Liar, liar pants on fire. Oh, I just love those words.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters From "A"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard, not me.

Author's Note: Another letter from "A."

Time: Pretty Little Liars

Date Finished: October 25, 2010

Wasn't my death just so sad, ladies? Don't you miss me? Or are you just afraid that all of your dangerous secrets will come out of the grave?

Wait, they already have.

Laugh evilly.

Sigh. Don't you just love me my darlings. After all, I know your true colours. I know that you pretend to be "good girls" when you're really "bad girls." But, I do have to agree that being bad is more fun. So, I can understand why you would be "bad girls."

One, pretty little liar.

Two, pretty little liars.

Three, pretty little liars.

Four, pretty little liars.

There are four of you, right? I was just checking to make sure you were all one big, happy family. After all, that's what we were.

~A~


	3. Chapter 3

LETTERS FROM "A"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard. I do not own them.

Author's Note: This is just a short letter from "A."

Time: Pretty Little Liars

Genre: Drama and Mystery

Date Finished: October 29,2010

Rating: PG

Guess what I just saw? By that confused look on your face, you don't know the answer. Or by the look on one of your faces, you do know the answer.

Girl on girl, I love it! It's much better this way. It gives me more to talk about. My theme song right now is the McDonald's one, "I'm lovin' it."

I am loving all of this naughtiness.

Hanna, I see the police man is at your house. Have you been a bad girl again or is he sleeping with your mother?

Aria, is the new girl your sister? Or is she your dad's new girlfriend?

Or maybe she's someone else's girlfriend?

Spencer's been a bad girl. Don't worry, Spence, I happen to love bad girls!

Emily, I think you know why I'm talking to** you**...

Well, have a nice life. Some of us don't get to, because **you** killed them.

~A~


	4. Chapter 4

LETTERS FROM "A"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard. I do not own them.

Author's Note: This is just a short letter from "A."

Time: Flawless

Genre: Drama and Mystery

Date Finished: November 6, 2010

Rating: PG

Hello, girls!

I've got some news for you. Don't worry, it's good news. In fact, it's excellent news.

Now, come on ladies, don't look so sad. Just turn those frowns upside down.

Wait, maybe that's a look of sickness. That would explain the green colouring.

Well, back to my good news.

Cue, evil laugh.

He's back! He's back, my darlings. I hope you and him become the best of pals.

Now, darlings, go and bound. Don't go all at once. Save the love so it goes all around.

~A~


	5. Chapter 5

LETTERS FROM "A"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard. I do not own them.

Author's Note: This is just a short letter from "A."

Time: Flawless

Genre: Drama and Mystery

Date Finished: November 11, 2010

Rating: PG

Did you see?

Did you see?

I hope you did. I most certainly did. I mean, you would have to be completely blind not too.

I have a question, who was he with? I don't think he was with the younger one.

Is that how you got away with it, Hanna? Your mother is sleeping with the cop. I believe he's the one who arrested you in the first place.

Tell me how does that make you feel...

Hahaha.

Go on and admit it: I'm good. I'm getting closer and closer to the truth. The truth hurts. Does it hurt worse now that someone knows?

I know the truth about the rest of you too.

Aria, I'm so glad your mother knows. I love how she's been snapping at you. Well, the cat's out of the bag now.

Spencer, here's a bus ticket. I hear you've been leaving town lately.

Emily, glad to see that you've taken my advice and bonded with him. i always thought you preferred girls...

Keep it up my pretty little liars.

~A~


	6. Chapter 6

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Flawless

Date Finished: November 19, 2010

Down, down. They're all falling down.

Dead, dead. They're all dead.

You know, girls, it's getting harder to stay alive in this town. You know how jobs are down? One job is doing very good in Rosewood: the ones dealing with dead people.

Die, die, die. I hope you all die. After all, it seems to be the new trend.

~A~


	7. Chapter 7

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Perfect

Date Finished: November 20, 2010

It's been so long. I bet you thought I'd forgotten about you. Guess what, you're wrong. I'm still here and I've got dirt on all of you.

Yes, including you...

Cue evil laugh.

I've noticed that you girls were bonding over tea-with the policeman again. Did you ladies do something naughty or do you think he's hot, hotter, and hottest? Well, which is it?

Tell me, Hanna, did he drive there this morning or was he already there? He must be getting familiar with your house. He probably doesn't even knock anymore. It seems like your mother is having more luck with the guys than you are.

Aria how's life at your house? I heard you stood your dad up, good job. So, are you and your mother back to having tea and cookies? By the look on your face, I'd say not. It appears that you are taking lessons off of Spencer.

One boyfriend stealer+ one boyfriend stealer= two pretty little liars

Spencer, coagulations on your essay. Sigh. I'm so proud of you. Of course, it doesn't matter that you cheated. Either way your family will hate you.

Emily, back to girls I see. You two looks so sweet together. Tell me, how would some pictures look. I'm thinking much bigger than Rosewood. How about the world wide web?

I thought so.

Okay, let's pause and do some math. Don't groan, math is important. You can't live without it. Okay, this is very basic addition. It's a little more difficult than the one about.

Okay, are you ready?

Here it goes.

One pretty little liar

+ one pretty little liar

+ one pretty little liar

+ one pretty little liar

= four pretty little liars

Giggle. Wasn't that fun!

~A~


	8. Chapter 8

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Perfect

Date Finished: November 20, 2010

Party, party, party. Oh, I just love birthday parties. They're such a happy occasion.

That is until the letters get messed up. Don't worry, it's all good.

Tell, Mona to have a happy birthday. I hope she liked her present.

She can thank me later.

~A~


	9. Chapter 9

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Perfect

Date Finished: November 22, 2010

Faster and faster. I'm coming. You'd better get out of the way.

You think you've got it all figured out; well, you're wrong. I'll stop you from telling. I'll stop you.

It's going to be the last thing you do. That's a promise I'll keep.

So, don't run. It'll make my job so much easier.

After all, you know too much.

~A~


	10. Chapter 10

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Unbelievable

Date Finished: November 24, 2010

I warned you. I told you so. You refused to listen. Now, you are all paying. You must pay the price.

Next time, you'd better listen or things are going to get even uglier.


	11. Chapter 11

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Unbelievable

Date Finished: November 24, 2010

You girls don't know how to listen, do you? Well, your lives are going to get a lot more difficult.

Spencer, we all know that you're such a cheater. You'd be better off if you'd just slip.

Hanna, love your new face. It's going to take more than a makeup artist to fix your face.

Aria, the way you're stalking Meredith makes me believe that you are the stalker.

Emily, it appears that you've gone from one lover to two. I wonder how they feel about each other...

Keep it up my pretty little liars. Remember don't tell a soul, don't dig to deep, or I'll have to erase your memories as well.

Don't think I'm kidding. Just ask Hanna.

Bye, bye for now ladies.

~A~


	12. Chapter 12

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Unbelievable

Date Finished: November 24, 2010

Dear A,

We know who you are and we're going to tell. We're sick of your twisted games. We no longer want to be your puppets.

You don't hold anything over us anymore. If you want your identity to remain a secret, you'll have to kill all four of us.

And that would draw attention to yourself. You don't want that.

Guess what? Now you're the puppet.

~Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily~


	13. Chapter 13

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Wicked

Date Finished: December 11, 2010

Did you think I was gone? Huh, did ya'? I can't hear you. I'll never be gone, you hear me!

I shall never die!

I shall never leave!

Tell the truth, witches! Tell it now! Maybe, then, maybe I'll leave you alone.

Maybe, but don't get your hopes up.

Your favouritest person in the whole wide world

~A~


	14. Chapter 14

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Wicked

Date Finished: December 11, 2010

I completely forgot about my status update on you girls. Darn it. Lucky for you, I just remembered.

Whew, that a close one.

Aria, found a new lover, I see. It's almost a shame that he's in love with your mother. Maybe you should go after someone you own age. Never mind, you only like older men.

Spencer, your entire family appears to hate you. Your own grandmother cut you out of her will. Natural grandchildren only...

Hanna, are you and Kate bonding? Perhaps you are just plotting to kill each other. Sister love-gotta love it.

Emily, are you confused again? I thought you liked girls, not boys. I do have to give you credit, he's cute!

Keep it up. I'm still watching. Unlike other people in this town, I don't plan on dying.

At least not in the near future.

You hear that girls?

I'm not going anywhere!

~A~


	15. Chapter 15

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Wicked

Date Finished: December 11, 2010

Oops...I did it again.

He was in the way. I didn't have a choice. It just had to be done.

You understand, right?

You'd better or you'll be next.

~A~


	16. Chapter 16

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Killer

Date Finished: December 15, 2010

Don't dig any deeper. Quit trying to figure this out. Don't dwell on the past.

For crying out loud, just mind your own business!

But I'm not going to mind mine. Your business is mine.

Mine I tell you!

~A~


	17. Chapter 17

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Killer

Date Finished: December 15, 2010

You ladies have been very naughty over the past couple of days. Naturally, I know all the juicy details.

Spencer, still disowned I see. Maybe you really have to be family to be a part of everything. I bet that it would have helped if didn't go body hunting.

Emily, what team are you on again? First, you have a girlfriend; now you have a boyfriend. Either way, you're getting some hot action.

Aria, can't decide where to live can you? Do you live in murder town or mom's boyfriend who's hitting on you land? Decisions. Decisions.

Hanna, finally, you and Kate are attached at the hip. It is only because Daddy is making you?

Finally, the entire town thinks you are what I've known all along. You're just four pretty little liars. Come on, just tell the truth already.

Maybe you think I don't mean anything, because I'm fake.

Guess what, you're wrong.

~A~


	18. Chapter 18

LETTERS FROM A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Killer

Date Finished: December 17, 2010

Please, just go back to what you're supposed to be doing. Quite getting sidetracked. You're supposed to be helping me.

Or I'll tell all of you secrets.

They know the truth.

Make them tell.

Or else.

Ha, bet you weren't expecting that one.

~A~


	19. Chapter 19

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Heartless

Date Finished: January 5, 2011

Ever hear the saying "don't jump to conclusions?" You girls seem to be doing a lot of it. The town seems to be jumping to conclusions about you.

You want to know what I think? It would help you a lot if you would just learn to keep your pretty mouths shut! Just shut up!

What happened to keeping secrets! I liked you a lot better then! You gotta secret, then take it to the grave! Don't tell a soul!

~A~

P.S.

I would also like to thank those who have reviewed, favourited, and alerted these letters.

And remember, I'll be watching you.

Like a stalker.

Which I'm not.

~A~


	20. Chapter 20

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Heartless

Date: January 8, 2011

Are you liars doubting me? Come on, you have to know me better than that. I would never send you on a wild goose chase.

Actually, I might. But, this is too important to be an idiot with.

I bet you learned some new things, huh? It's almost sad that you can't tell the world. They all think you're a bunch of pretty little liars.

~A~


	21. Chapter 21

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Heartless

Date: January 8, 2011

How was jail, my little jailbirds?

You know what makes me sick? It's the fact you haven't figured it out yet.

Was the right guy arrested? Or do they have the wrong guy again?

Sister bonding needs to take place. Only it needs to be between different sisters...

You're running out of time, my pretty little liars. The end is coming.

Well, bye for now. I have a funereal to go to.

Who knows the next one may be yours.

~A~


	22. Chapter 22

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sarah Shepard.

Time: Wanted

Date: January 8, 2011

Is anyone else seeing double? You guys were supposed to be the best friends and ,yet, you didn't know about this. Makes me wonder what other secrets there are.

~A~


	23. Chapter 23

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Wanted

Date: January 9, 2011

Ah, don't you just love happy endings? It looks like you're finally getting what you always wanted! It looks like fairy tales do come true.

Or do they?

It's not over yet.

So don't get your hopes up.

~A~


	24. Chapter 24

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: Wanted

Date: January 9, 2011

Warning- truth is about to be revealed. If you don't wish to know, then don't read the next letter.

If you do, then prepare for the truth.

This has been you spoilers alert.

~A~


	25. Chapter 25

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. It is also the last letter.

Time: Wanted

Date: January 9, 2011

Well, now what? You're all out of suspects. Who are you going to accuse now?

No matter what you do, you're going to be wrong.

It wasn't Ian.

It wasn't Jenna.

It wasn't Wilden.

It wasn't Jason.

It wasn't Melissa.

It wasn't Mrs. Hastings.

It wasn't Mona.

It's Billy.

Heck, it wasn't even my pretty little liars.

It was.

Drum roll please.

Me! Yes, that right me.

I killed her! In fact, I killed them all. And I had a blast doing it!

Really, it was her fault. She had it coming. My own sister did this to me. She switched places with me. She was supposed to go the nut house, not me. I was supposed to have her life!

My life!

She dumped the coolest girls in school for you losers! I can't believe you think you're a somebody, when actually you're a nobody.

Mona made my life so much easier. While she was being the first "A", it took all the suspension off of me.

The others acting strange helped too.

I tried to get rid of you.

I tried to burn you.

I almost got you arrested.

Now, I'm going to have to try something different.

Those who got in the way were punished. Just ask them. Oh, wait you can't. They're ded.

This isn't about closure.

It's about getting back the life that she stole from me.

It's about revenge.

It's nothing personal. You just know too much.

Ah, I just love happy endings. Fairy tales do come true, but only when they're mine.

Goodbye my pretty little liars.

Strike of the match and it'll all be up in flames.

~A~

Forget that.

Well, I guess I could sign my real name now. So delete that "A." Of course, it's me!

~Alison DiLaurentis~


	26. Chapter 26

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied, letter 25 was not the last one. I didn't realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Twisted

Date: September 10, 2011-09-10

Fire is so hot, so wonderful. It makes me want to melt.

Meltdown, meltdown...

Melt like copper...

Oh, wait I'm not copper.

Did you really think that it was truly over?

Did you think that it would really be that easy to get rid of me?

Guess what? I'm still here.

The fat lady hasn't sung her final song yet. The curtain hasn't completely fallen yet. I haven't taken my final bow either. The show's not over, my Pretty Little Liars.

The first act may be over, but the second act is just heating up.

Don't forget, I know what you did.

How?

I know everything.

After all, it's not over until I say it's over.

I missed you so much, my Pretty Little Liars!

Ready for round two? I most certainly am.

~A~


	27. Chapter 27

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied, letter 25 was not the last one. I didn't realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Twisted

Date: September 10, 2011

Wow, it didn't take long for you girls to get rid of a dirty secret and get another! You move fast!

Some of you are forming new relationships, getting scammed, holding on, pretty much the same old, same old.

Am I right?

Or am I right?

I think we all know.

Just like we all know what happened in Jamaica...Judging by the looks on your faces, you know what I'm talking about.

Aria, thought you had so much in common with Finland, huh? Looks like she's wanting to steal your man and you're the only one who knows.

Spencer, getting to know your future stepbrother a little too well? Good thing he's supposed to be gay. I don't think he is.

Hanna's going to wreck Daddy's chance at becoming a senator. All it takes is one little click.

Emily, how bad do you want that scholarship? How far are you willing to go? Hideaway just like you did with your little bundle of joy...

Keep it up, girls! I need something to brighten up my day!

~A~


	28. Chapter 28

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied, letter 25 was not the last one. I didn't realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Twisted

Date: September 10, 2011-09-10

Bet you didn't see that coming, murders.

Killers...

Slayers...

You have ruined so many lives. Every single one of you has ruined lives. You just enjoy destroying people, don't you?

Sure, some are still alive.

Some are not.

Giggles...

I told you that not all secrets will stay hidden. Yours just have a habit of washing up more than most people's do.

Don't worry, that was just the warm up. There's much more where that came from.

Toddles, darlings. I'll be watching.

~A~

Note: New Chapters will be posted as new books come out, so please be patient.


	29. Chapter 29: Happy Halloween From A

Letters From A Special Edition: Happy Halloween From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family

Time: The Halloween Special

Date: October 21, 2011

**Author's Note: This is based on the Halloween special. A is writing to Alison in this letter**

I'm watching you in the night. You know I'm here.

I'm watching your every move, waiting, just waiting for that right moment.

Just waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting for you to let your guard down.

It's funny that you pick tonight of all nights to do it. Don't you know that Halloween is when all of the creepers come out to play? Don't you know that? I'm glad you did not, because it gives me that prefect chance to strike.

In fact, I wrote a little poem for you! See, I'm a nice person, maybe...

Here we go!

**The Bad Thing: A Poem by A**

**Let us enter the graveyard and go on a midnight journey, **

**Enter of a world of unknown, **

**Of zombies, witches, and more. **

**Turn left and turn right, **

**Make sure you do not take a warn turn. **

**The bad thing may come to get you, **

**If you were too. **

**The bad thing has taken many, you see, **

**Many enter the graveyard, **

**But so few leave. **

**You do not want to fall into the trap, **

**For it has bigger teeth than you.**

**It will bite and it will kill, **

**It will hunt you down, **

**It will make sure that you die. **

**Do not cross the big thing, **

**For no one knows what it is. **

The bad thing could be me! You never know! It's not just so you know. It's you.

You ruin lives. You RUINED MINE! THIS IS MY LIFE, NOT YOURS! Well, know I think it's time to get even. I play dirty, just like you do.

I think, it's time for you to die and I have to prefect way. No, I'm not going to tell you.

I'll be watching...

Waiting...

I love watching you squirm when I text you you're most awful secrets. I love how you fault all the wrong people. I love how you lie to everyone and no one expects it from you. After all you are such "good girls" who "always do the right thing." Isn't that what people think of you? Well, I know what you are, you're just a bunch of pretty little liars.

I do have to gave you credit. You are such good little liars. In fact, many people don't suspect that you do have an awful secret. Sigh.

But, I know some who know you are lying. Don't you just love that I bring you nothing but good news? To make things even better, I'm not going to tell you.

Got a secret? I know you do. However, only one can keep a secret if one of them is dead. I do not plan on dying, but that may be in the near future for you.

I see you looking around, but you're not going to see me. You won't know who I am until it's over. Giggles.

You know why I'm going to let you see me?

Huh, huh, huh?

Because I want to see you as you die.

Scared, yet?

Good, you'd better be.

Remember what I said earlier about the creepers coming out to play? I'm out and I'm in the mood to stalk you. I'll be watching.

~A~

PS: Great party by the way and that house was nothing by a bundle of joy for me!


	30. Chapter 30: Merry Christmas From A

Letters From A Special Edition: Merry Christmas From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard. I do not own the poem, "Twas the Night Before Christmas."

Time: None

Date: November 27, 2011

Happy holiday, my lovely liars!

I just wanted to send you this little Christmas gift from me to you. Ah, you don't have to say anything. I know you love me.

I bet you girls thought that you could just sit around tonight and sing "Silent Night." I bet you thought that you could just get your little presents and drink hot coca. I bet you had the nerve to think that Santa Claus was coming tonight.

Sweethearts, I got news for you.

None, of that is happing tonight.

None, none, none!

Listen here, my pretty little liars, I've got a story to tell.

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, people were hiding all of their dirty secrets. All was not quite, for liars where about. Children dreamed of not telling the truth. The stocking were hung by beautiful girls who had an ugly secret, more than one in fact. They had hopes that Saint Nicholas would be there soon, before he found out of all the evil they did.

And put coal in their stockings. Cause that's what bad people get.

Hehehe...

They were all bedded down with dreams of me dancing through their heads. They were begging dear A not tell all that she knows. Ali had just settled down in her grave or has she? None of that tonight, for Santa Claus was coming tonight.

When out on the rooftop, there rose such a clatter. My pretty little liars rose to see what was the matter. They were all hoping that it was little ole me coming to spill their naughtiness.

The moon was full on the newly fallen snow. No black shadows were to be seen. Looking around quite madly, you see, when a sight come about. Why it was a sleigh with eight tiny reindeer!

Ha, bet you thought I was going to mess that line up.

Laugh, that was funny.

Still not laughing, huh?

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" Santa Claus called.

Yeah, you'd better dash away reindeer before the liars see you.

Santa Claus stopped in front of the window where the liars were. He looked at them and made a sick face. "No toys for you girls."

The liars looked at him. "Why not?" they inquired.

"You've been naughty," Santa Claus replied.

The liars don't response.

"Very naughty."

"How so?" the liars inquire.

Santa Claus glared at them and throws them my letters.

The liars look at the letters, then at him.

Santa Claus reached into his bag. "But I have something for you."

The liars faces light up.

And Santa Claus through them each a lump of coal.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" Santa Claus yelled as he disappeared. Sigh...That was a good story.

Well, have a Merry Christmas, ladies, and be extra naughty. Remember this...A is sees you when you're sleeping...A knows when you're awake...A knows if you've been bad or good...So be a bad for A's sake...So, you'd better watch out...You'd better cry...You'd better pout...I'm trying you why! Cause A is coming to town!

I'll see you next year.

~A~

PS: Happy Holidays to everyone! See ya' next year!


	31. Chapter 31: A Valentine From A

Letters From A Special Edition: A Valentine From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: None

Date: February 6, 2012

Ah, isn't air lovely today? There is such a loving atmosphere around today. Everyone is telling each other how much they truly love their lover? The candy stores are sold completely out of those little, chocolate hearts and things like that. The flowers stores have no more sweet smelling flowers in stock. All of the cute large and small stuffed animals are gone. Little cards asking people to be their valentine are popping up everywhere.

Ah, isn't it wonderful?  
What have my pretty little liars got on this day of love? Hum, anything you want to share? Or are you lovely ladies all alone on a Valentine's Day? Oh, please tell me that you are?

Girls, girls, girls. Only on the ugly ones are alone on this holiday. You girls are such beautiful young ladies. Why are you alone? Well, I can tell you why. Although you may be pretty and think you have it all, you do not. In fact, you are ugly. People know better. They see through your little tricks and your little games. Wonder who is responsible for that? Raises hand. Oh, me. Yeah, thanks, to me people know not to trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret. To use slang, you girls got baggage. See, I am down with the cool kids.

Oh, wait, I am the cool kid.

Sweethearts, listen here and listen close. NO ONE loves you this Valentine's Day. So, you might as well go home and eat a big carton of your favourite type of ice cream. You will not be receiving any of those wonderful and delightful gifts as I described above. No, the only Valentine's Day present you receive will be from me.

So...Here it goes.

Emily, will you be my sweetheart?

Hanna, will you be my valentine?

Aria, will you be mine?

Spencer, will you love me?

See, I can be nice. Wasn't it nice of me to send you this on the day of love? Of course, I do not really mean those things, but it did get your attention.

Ah, I can see you looking around wondering how your secret admirer really is. Guess what? You will never know. That is why it is a secret.

So, go on and open those boxes of chocolates I sent you. Go on...See, how the heats are broken. Those are the hearts and lives that you girls have ruined. Laughs...

I will see you around my pretty little liars. I am not still not gone.

A Valentine from your favouritest person,

~A~


	32. Chapter 32

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Ruthless

Date: February 21, 2012

Good morning, Rosewood! Your favourist person is back with more dirt on four very lucky high school seniors. I mean, come on, how many people are this lucky?

Think, think.

Oh, that is right. There is no one else as lucky as you four girls.

Well, now doesn't that make you feel special?

Well, it should.

As usual, I have been very busy watching you girls. Someone has to make sure that you play nice and follow the rules. Someone has to keep my pretty little liars in place. There is no one better at the job than I am.

Here we go...

Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. How can I even address you? You ruined another girl's life. I think that deserves a pat on the back.

Emily, are you a bad girl now? I saw the new girl and I must say that I approve.

Hanna, Daddy may have forgiven you, but it is not over. The flash mob may have been a good idea, but I feel like it could back fire. Yes, I saw that scene in the alley.

Aria, I saw that email. Are you ever going to give up on him? Oh, by the way, I am sure that yours and Finland's art history project will be superb.

Well, now I really must run, but I will be back. Try not to miss me girls.

~A~


	33. Chapter 33

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Ruthless

Date: February 28, 2012

Hello ladies!

I see that like always you have been following my advice. I see that you have broken every possible rule and are still toying the line.

You can keep guessing all you want, but you will never find out who I am. You are not the only ones with secrets.

Speaking of secrets, let us talk about yours.

Aria, I see that you are back with your lover. I also see that Finland has her eyes on him too. You had better hope that she does not put two and two together with that book.

Emily, like always, you are standing up for your current lover. Aw, you are such a sweet person.

Spencer, honey, do not let my identity take over your brain. You will find out when I am good and ready to tell you. Focus on your work so you have a chance at Princeton. Have you told anyone about that yet?

Hanna, wonder what Daddy will say if news of your lover gets out? Anyway, if you are forced to leave him, I will let him cry on my shoulder.

Well, now, I must run. Do not worry, I will be back.

~A~


	34. Chapter 34

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Ruthless

Date: March 1, 2012

I should be a fortune teller. All of my predictions came true. Isn't that amazing? It's like I am all knowing. Oh, wait. I am.

You thought that you had your little mystery solved. You thought you knew who I was. Well, guess what? You will not know until I am good and ready.

And I am not there yet.

As I gaze into my crystal ball, I see four liars digging for answers about me. I predict that more scandals will come about. I predict that the lairs will be wrong again.

Let us see if my predictions come true. I know they will because they always do. If you do not believe in fortune telling, let us just look at your past record. We would, but we do not have enough time or enough space.

Girls, girls, girls, we are just getting started. I do not see how you honestly thought it was over. I am shaking my head at you. It is not over until I say it is.

Until next time.

~A~

**Author's Note: I ordered Pretty Little Secrets from my library. I don't know when it will be in, soon I hope. There will probably be three letters from that. Then, the story will go on hold until the next book comes out. **


	35. Chapter 35: A Hopping Down the Liar

Letters From A Special Edition: Here Comes A Hopping Down the Liar Trail

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: None

Date: April 7, 2012

Happy Easter, girls!

Did you think that I would miss this holiday? Come on, I have hit every holiday and would not miss this one for the world. After all, this is the holiday for coming back to life. Too bad that some of those will not be returning.

Only lies will come back to life.

I have eaten most of my Easter candy and hidden some eggs. Some of the eggs were good; some were rather rotten. The rotten ones have your names on it. After all, everyone knows that liars are rotten. However, the rotten ones do not look rotten. They are all nice and colourful with lots of glitter and sparkles. They are very much like you. They kind of smell like you too.

Huh, who knew?

Aren't the chocolate Easter bunnies kind of creepy with their little, beady eyes just staring at you and watching? Just watching, watching, watching...They do not blink. It is like you have someone staring at you and never looking away. Even as you eat them, they are just watching. They see and know everything that you do. Whenever you eat, your secrets are gone.

Well, guess what, darlings? You cannot eat me and your secrets will not die. Hehehe...Isn't that great? I know you are jumping for joy. Or is that just from all of the sugar?

So, go on and eat your ham and do whatever it is that you do. You should go to Church so you can repent for your sins. I do not think one day in the Church will be enough for you. I do not think going everyday from the rest of your lives will be enough. You do have some serious sins.

So, anyway go and enjoy your holiday. The Easter Bunny is coming with rotten eggs for you. He only brings things for good little girls and you four have not been good.

I wrote you a song. I hope you like it.

Here comes A hopping down the liar trail. Hippity, hoppity. The liars are going down. She has got a basket full of baggage that the liars carry. It will bring me great, great joy to see your faces when you see it. OH, here comes A hopping down the liar trail. Hippity, hoppity, she wishes you a happy Easter morning! When you wake up, you find all of your secrets in the headlines. They will no longer be hidden, because A made them public knowledge. Here comes A hopping down the liar trail. Hippity, hopity. The lairs are going down.

Happy Easter!  
~A~


	36. Chapter 36

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Pretty Little Secrets

Date: May 13, 2012

Hanna, Hanna, Hanna you just keep proving correct what I have known all this time. You are insecure, attention seeking, friendless, and want to avoid a size six at all cost.

Boyfriend (who has been loyal to you for ages, by the way) goes on a vacation with some girl, who is almost his cousin, and you freak out because he does not contact you. You flirt with the next male who enters your life. Sounds like someone is needy.

You go to fat camp too! That is the funniest of them all. No, I take that back. Thinking that Dinah and Kate wanted to be your friend is the best.

Why the pouty face, Hanna? No longer the centre of your Daddy's attention? Ah, do not cry.

At least not yet. I have the dirt to make you bawl. Do not worry, I will tell later and you can count on that.

~A~


	37. Chapter 37

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Pretty Little Secrets

Date: May 14, 2012

Emily, you did your job well, even if you did not mean too. I am so proud! Digging the dirt up on the cop was so priceless. Making him destroy the evidence, brilliant, brilliant, brilliant.

Do not worry, I still know what you did.

Killer will do anything for her friends. All they have to do is bat their eyelashes and offer one little kiss. Mwah! There is my kiss.

~A~


	38. Chapter 38

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Pretty Little Secrets

Date: May 14, 2012

Wedding bells are in the air as one of the liars walks down the aisle. Aria, how does it feel to be a married woman? Just because the state of New Jersey is willing to ignore it, does not mean that I am.

Well, maybe it is a good thing you called off the marriage. I do not think you could have had a very good honeymoon from jail. One question: Are you going to pay his bail? Judging by that look on your face, I would say not. No matter...Just remember the truth never stays buried. Deep, dark, and dangerous secrets just have a way of coming into the light. Wink,wink...

~A~


	39. Chapter 39

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Pretty Little Secrets

Date: May 14, 2012

Spencer, I must say well done. Your little stunt reminded me of something I would do. It is so that you and your sister can't work like that more often.

You may not make your parents proud, but you sure make me proud.

Your family may have the looks of a prefect family, but are so far from it. Guess what? It is about to get worse.

~A~


	40. Chapter 40

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Stunning

Date: July 20, 2012

Hush, little baby, do not say a word mamma will find a family for you. Mamma will make sure that A does not find out about you. Hehe, too bad, I already found you. Emily, sweetheart, did you forgot that I know everything. I wonder what that woman will do if word gets out about your whereabouts.

Hanna, nice to see that you and Kate are still bonding. Tell me, are you really that close or is it just an act? People have seemed to have already moved on from you. I hear that the new girl is all the rage in bed.

Secrets can kill a relationship, especially when said relationship is not supposed to have any. Aria, did he look good in a dress? You always seem to have the best timing for everything.

Eat right and healthy, you are sure to live a long, happy life. Of course, who you eat with also matters. They can get you into the right people and the right places. What is someone slipped them a little piece of information that could bring someone down.

Do not forget, girls. I know eveything.

~A~


	41. Chapter 41

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Stunning

Date: July 21, 2012

Baby blues got you down? It is so funny that only one of you had a baby and you all are suffering. Secrets can really bring a friendship down.

It appears that some of you need a little reminding. I always win, you got that?

Some of you already understand that. The rest of you are going to remember that very shortly.

~A~


	42. Chapter 42

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Stunning

Date: July 23, 2012

Does it not feel like history is repeating itself? You were here ago to bury someone you loved and now you are back. So, I am. I am watching every move you make. You always think that you are one step ahead of me, well you are wrong.

There will be no more eating clubs, no more campaigning, no more getting back together, and no more children.

This journey is going to be delightful. I wonder what will happen once the liars hit the water again...

~A~


	43. Chapter 43

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Burned

Date: February 8, 2013

The sea is so relaxing this time of year. I'm so glad that you girls were kind enough to invite me on this little journey. Oh, wait, you didn't? Oops...my bad. Oh well, someone must keep an eye on you.

There is so many interesting people on this cruise. They all seem to be connected to you or at least to what you did. Isn't it a bit strange how that seems to happen? I have always been on for big gatherings at sea.

Let's just hope that a hurricane doesn't blow in and that waves don't come crashing down on my girls. If I make one, then that's a completely different thing.

~A~


	44. Chapter 44

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Burned

Date: February 14, 2013

Connecting the dots is fun. In my little game, the dots are going to all be connected soon. All the dots are lined up and are just ready for me to make the final move. It's quite nice to be the one in charge.

You girls had best watch your step or someone may just slip. All of your little secrets will just come up.

At least one of you will have a roommate in jail. Hopefully, you all look good in orange.

~A~


	45. Chapter 45

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Burned

Date: February 16, 2013

Guilty as charged. It was fun seeing you worry.

I always do like to go out with a band. Over the past few hours, you girls have found so much out about me. The only problem is that you still have no idea who I am.

I just love happy endings! Emily's lover is alive. Aria's boyfriend is somewhat alive. Spencer got back the love of her life. And, Hanna, you and your new friend are back on old terms. Isn't life just great right now girls?

The best part is that you girls aren't going to prison right now. You get to enjoy your tans and freedom for just a little bit longer.

If you thought this island adventure was fun, just wait until you hear what I have planned next!

~A~


	46. Chapter 46

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Ali's Pretty Little Lies

Date: March 28, 2013

I've decided to take a break from you girls, because lately you've been boring. Yeah, the truth sucks.

Why don't we turn our attention to the original pretty little liar herself: Miss. Alision DiLaurentis. Let's make it even better! Let's take a look at both of the DiLaurentis girls! Won't this be fun!

Both are vicious. Both have played you and both are liars. They have a knack for turning people against each other.

You see the story starts like this. The girls were best friends, they did everything together. Then, one day, one of the sisters went a little crazy. Soon after there was only one sister and the family had moved. Then, history repeated. This time a different sister went to the nut house. Everything that there hadn't been a mix up.

Guess what? Everyone was wrong.

They were so very wrong.

~A~


	47. Chapter 47

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Ali's Pretty Little Lies

Date: March 28, 2013

It amazes me how liars seem to start out so young. First, they are somewhat kind and caring friends. Before you know it, they will have so much information and dirt on you that there is no getting out of it. You are stuck with that person because you fear what they can do to you.

Kind of like me...I love being the one in control..

And she did too and look at what she did to you. She's my role model. She knew what to do. In fact, you can say that we are pretty close.

~A~


	48. Chapter 48

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Ali's Pretty Little Lies

Date: March 29, 2013

Everyone is out to get you. I bet now you had never met the DiLaurentis sisters. Your lives have been nothing but hell since they walked into your life.

Well, I guess the journey has been fun for some of us...

~A~


	49. Chapter 49

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Crushed

Date: July 21,2013

I bet you think that you have it all figured out and there's no way I can follow your next move. You think that you're one step ahead of me. Haven't we been through this enough?  
I know all about the new phones, the new list, and the "Starry Nights." I always know what you are doing. I will always and forever know.

This is my gAme. Since I control and make up the rules, I will always win. You are just pawns and I am waiting for the right time for truly crush you.

~A~


	50. Chapter 50

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Crushed

Date: July 21,2013

Even though one of you has the crown, just remember that I am the true queen. I have all the power to bring you down. Unlike you people actually listen to me when I speak. I am how a queen should rule.

I am everywhere. Don't forget, you can't hide from me. People will never tell you who I am. So, don't bother asking.

I know what you all are doing. I know what really went down and soon the FBI will as well.

~A~


	51. Chapter 51

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Author's Note: This letter contains SPOILERS. I lied; letter 25 was not the last one. I did not realize at the time that Sara Shepard would be writing more.

Time: Crushed

Date: July 21,2013

Poor, Noel! Well, I guess we proved to that he isn't me. Oh, and, yes, there is two of us. You know what they. Two minds are better than one.

Come, now, you shouldn't feel so ashamed for being outsmarted once again. You just keep looking in all the wrong places. The answers are just right in front of you. All you have to do is open your eyes and look.

It's clear that you girls aren't Nancy Drew. I think that you had better start using your common sense.

Just remember, we are one step ahead of you.

~A and A~


	52. Chapter 52: Happy New Year From A

Letters From A Special Edition: Happy New Year From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: None

Date: December 29, 2013

The ball is slowly making it's long fall to the bottom. No one can take their eyes off the amazing wonder. They can't but feel sad that another year has passed, but wonder what the new year will bring. That's right, a it's a new year and a new beginning. Do you girls know what that means? Yes, that means that even more secrets will be spilled.

I wonder what you girls will do whenever I spill more of your secrets. We all know that you have a lot and that keeps everyone's lives interesting. It also puts a lot of people in danger. Do I have to remind you of what happened to Mona, Jenna, Noel, and so many others? Whenever people get close to you, bad things tend to happen to them.

I hope that doesn't change in the new year or I would be out of a job. That's why I hired around person. You girls are really making this a too big of a job for one person to do by themselves.

Did you girls really think I forgot about you? I know it has been awhile since my last letters, but you should know me better than that. I could never forget about you. I am just waiting for the right moment to drop in and catch you off your guard. You never know when I will strike next and you never know where I will show up.

Just remember, I'm always watching.

Oh, look, the ball has just reached the bottom. The new year is here, so sit back and enjoy the show. It's sure to be one hell of a year. I am sure I can count on you girls to make sure that happens.

Don't let me down this year!  
~A~


	53. Chapter 53

Letters From A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sara Shepard.

Time: None

Date: March 10, 2014

It's time for you panic, now, bitches. I'm back and you are nowhere closer to figuring out who I am than you were when this all started. I have eyes everywhere you go and will always see what you are doing. Don't worry, my darlings, I will not forget about you.

This is going to be a fun ride for us all and I think we are going to learn a few things about each other along the way and things may turn deadly for us all.

I'll have the best seat in the house for this show.

~A~

**P.S: My co-writer, Aphrodite-venus-u.k, wishes to apologize for the long wait and is still waiting to get the chance to read the latest book. Don't worry, she's on my hit list. **


End file.
